


oh, don't 'mention' it

by shortcrust



Series: you follow? [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcrust/pseuds/shortcrust
Summary: Jaskier✓@bardofficialMost romantic thing G has ever done was sing Build Me Up Buttercup to me when I was sick. Least romantic thing G has ever done was make fun of me when I then started crying.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: you follow? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620703
Comments: 324
Kudos: 4620





	oh, don't 'mention' it

**Author's Note:**

> (Please ensure you have creator styles/work skins turned on!)

/small>  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
Most romantic thing G has ever done was sing Build Me Up Buttercup to me when I was sick. Least romantic thing G has ever done was make fun of me when I then started crying. 11:07 AM - 18 March 2020  7.1K  25.4K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Aubrey Buckley  
@abuckleySFU   
I remember listening to The Doppler two years ago sad and unsure about my identity. Now I’m queer and married and turns out Jaskier is too 3:32 PM - 19 March 2020  34  93 

Replying to @abuckleySFU  
BNF (Big Name Failure)  
@sylviaaaaahshit   
Can’t believe we used to hear Jaskier and not know all his love songs were about just. The biggest grumpiest himbo. Thank you #BardsBootyguard squad for your service 4:12 PM - 19 March 2020  1K  3.6K 

Replying to @sylviaaaaahshit  
Aubrey Buckley  
@abuckleySFU   
Pleasure to serve with you ma’am 5:51 PM - 19 March 2020  2  14 

  
  
  


/small>  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
He will wield his powers only for good.  
  
8:21 PM - 21 March 2020  8.8K  12K 

/small>  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
To clarify: I call him ‘baby’. He most certainly does not call me ‘baby’.  
8:21 PM - 21 March 2020  1.1K  2.2K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Eliz Kahn  
@EJ_KahnPhD   
How does geraskier lower AND raise the bar for all my relationships. It’s a grumbly piece of drywall and a singing bastard man and yet somehow my heart just goes ‘wow I want what they have’ 4:04 AM - 22 March 2020  56  274 

  
  
  


/small>  
Don’t frap my chino  
@baristaconfessions1994   
Okay I just had #Jaskier and his boo in my shop and I made an iced cinnamon oat milk macchiato and a black filter coffee and if you guessed which way round those orders went you would be astonishingly wrong 7:19 AM - 22 March 2020  5  26 

  
  
  


/small>  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
Honestly got emotional the first day I found a silver hair until I, like, remembered. 11:48 PM - 22 March 2020  2.1K  6.7K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Siobhan ~ (Commissions open!)  
@s_mae_artist   
Took my puppy in for his vaccines and the vet tech looked me dead in the eye and was like 'Geralt :) Such a nice name :) Where is it from :) Did you name him after anything :)'  10:22 AM - 23 March 2020  342  1.3K 

/small>  
Siobhan ~ (Commissions open!)  
@s_mae_artist   
Like yes I got a white husky and yes I did name him that but buddy you're the one that recognised it, neither of us are in the clear here 10:23 AM - 23 March 2020  122  907 

  
  
  


/small>  
. baseline    
@baselinemusicmag   
@bardofficial talks love and self-worth while discussing new single #PrincessFuneral, full interview: bit.ly/2RxH0d6 10:45 AM - 24 March 2020  543  2.4K 

Replying to @baselinemusicmag  
Rebecka  
@bekkdekkz    
“When you sing someone’s praises louder than they deserve they will either rise to meet your call, or you will be left to confront the silence that is their continued failure of you” mr rivia nee pankratz can I have my wig back please 12:22 PM - 24 March 2020  7  39 

  
  
  


/small>  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
If you fancied Legolas when you were younger you grew up straight and if you fancied Aragorn you grew up gay. I liked both and that’s why I’m bi and also why I married Geralt. 2:07 AM - 25 March 2020  11.9K  44.1K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Jaskier Lyrics Bot  
@HourlyJaskierLyrics   
Til death do us part  
Through good and bad weather  
The forever young  
Can’t grow old together 9:00 PM - 25 March 2020  68  134 

  
  
  


/small>  
Senator Yennefer Vengerberg    
@Y_VengerbergMontana   
We must enshrine the rights of women into our legislature before any attempts to empower us are to ever be more than condescension.  
1:25 PM - 26 March 2020  52.5K  179K 

Replying to @Y_VengerbergMontana  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
Fuck em up bitch 3:45 PM - 26 March 2020  6.9K  42.1K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Dragon fucker SUPREME  
@firbolgsrfriends    
Gonna make a character for my next DnD campaign that talks only in Jaskier lyrics and see how long it takes our DM to notice 8:32 PM - 27 March 2020  2  17 

Replying to @firbolgsrfriends  
Dungeons, Dragons, Dine-ins & Dives  
@breeplaysgames34    
It'll work because all @bardofficial songs trigger the fight or flight response 8:49 PM - 27 March 2020  3  9 

Replying to @breeplaysgames34  
Dragon fucker SUPREME  
@firbolgsrfriends    
*fight or flight or fuck 9:02 PM - 27 March 2020  22  39 

Replying to @firbolgsrfriends and @breeplaysgames34  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
They have that effect on my husband, too. 9:45 PM - 27 March 2020  13.9K  22.1K 

  
  
  


/small>  
Max Brandwein   
@biochem_or_bust   
Going to formally thank Jaskier in my thesis acknowledgements, I play his music in the lab and it's a great excuse for why I'm crying #lifehack #AcademicTwitter 1:03 AM - 28 March 2020  12  89 

  
  
  


/small>  
A dog in sunglasses  
@kierancancan    
hey @bardofficial why WERE your friend and your man going to that fancy gym 7:23 AM - 28 March 2020  4  27 

Replying to @kierancancan  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
Firstly, they’re gross people who like to do cardio but, secondly, they’ve both condescended to be in my next music video! Here, have a progress still from the #PrincessFuneral shoot:  
  
3:45 PM - 28 March 2020  86.9K  134K 

Replying to @bardofficial  
Allegra Moore  
@mooreteaplz    
SIR the ARMS 3:58 PM - 28 March 2020  19  82 

Replying to @mooreteaplz  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
I know right! 4:06 PM - 28 March 2020  5.1K  19.6K 

Replying to @mooreteaplz  
Jaskier    
@bardofficial    
I'm married to that!!! 4:06 PM - 28 March 2020  9.1K  24.8K 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I think this phase of the series is complete, for now! There will be further developments in the near future, so please do feel free to keep the series on subscribe to stay in the loop, but I think this is the last one that’ll appear in short order.
> 
> I meant what I said; putting these little stories together has been the most fun I’ve had in fandom in a several years, and you have been the kindest, sweetest, most positive audience. I’ve been so overwhelmed with kudos and comments I haven’t been able to respond to everyone individually, but please know that each and every one has made my day so much brighter! Thank you so much!
> 
> \- I genuinely apologise for rick-rolling in the last instalment, but I had to include a link and I really could not, in good conscience, choose any other option.
> 
> \- Geralt likes syrupy flavoured hot drinks because life is pain but at least there’s sugar in it. Jaskier takes his coffee black because anything else in an OBSTACLE to getting HYPERACTIVITY into his bloodstream RIGHT NOW.
> 
> \- Geralt: I will be in your music videos. [holds up finger] Once.
> 
> \- Twitter skin by [gadaursan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631214/chapters/20890940), and all icons are either from the show or via Pixabay/Unsplash and labelled free for non-commercial reuse, except for the obvious.


End file.
